Nos nuits sans sommeil
by Lyra64
Summary: Recueil de courts textes écrits dans le cadre des "Nuits de l'écriture" entre amies. OS 1 : "Feu". Les flammes détruisent tout sur leur passage, les traces du passé comme leurs rêves d'avenir. Mais l'espoir subsiste toujours au fond de leurs cœurs, celui d'un monde meilleur et en paix. (Cadeau pour SomeCoolName) - (Cherik).
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

Voici un petit recueil de textes écrits pendant une "Nuit de l'écriture" organisée par Sanashiya. Le principe : un thème, une heure, un texte. Ces OS sont indépendants, peuvent être inscrits dans le canon comme être des UA. C'est essentiellement du Cherik.

Il s'agit également d'un petit cadeau pour la formidable SomeCoolName, dont je vous recommande chaudement les fanfictions. Plein de bisous, Super Some :)

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Bryan Singer et Matthew Vaughn.  
Thème 1 : Feu.

* * *

 **Les cendres de leurs lendemains.**

Charles observe avec horreur le spectacle désolant qui s'étend devant ses yeux.

Le feu est partout. Littéralement partout. Il ravage tout sur son passage : les chambres qui contiennent à la fois les lits et les effets personnels – véritables morceaux de vie – de ses élèves ; les salles de classe, où l'équipe d'enseignants qu'il était parvenu à réunir transmettait son savoir avec passion son bureau, enfin, plein de souvenirs doux-amers (l'accueil des nouveaux élèves, les coups de fils annonciateurs de mauvaises nouvelles, les visites de Raven...)

Les flammes lèchent la façade avec délectation, le feu étend ses griffes terribles sur la charpente du manoir qui s'effondre peu à peu dans des craquements sinistres. Charles a l'impression d'être face à un monstre invincible et terrifiant, crachant une fumée noire et âcre qui vient lui piquer les yeux.

Le professeur essaie de se convaincre que les larmes discrètes qui coulent sur ses joues sont le fruit de l'incendie uniquement. Il est plus fort que ça, il peut supporter l'idée qu'il aura tout à reconstruire, que la vie est faite d'épreuves à surmonter et qu'avec l'aide de ses amis, rien n'est impossible.

(Ca n'empêche pas ses épaules de trembler et ses mains de se crisper sur son fauteuil. Hank est le seul à le voir, et il _comprend_ , car il est le mieux placé pour savoir ce que l'Ecole représente pour Charles).

Rassemblés sur la pelouse, les élèves sont tous sains et sauf mais affichent une mine sombre et inquiète. Ils ont toujours su, au fond d'eux-mêmes, que leur existence était menacée par des fanatiques anti-mutants. Voir le résultat de cette haine viscérale de leurs propres yeux constitue un nouveau degré de compréhension de la laideur du monde. L'intolérance de l'être humain vient soudain de leur faire prendre dix ans de plus, et c'est tout le poids du monde qui semble peser sur leurs frêles épaules.

Plus que jamais, Charles ressent la nécessité de les guider sur le chemin tortueux de la vie, de leur offrir un lieu où ils seront, sinon constamment en sécurité, du moins épaulés par leurs confrères en cas de difficultés. Un lieu où ils pourront toujours être eux-mêmes. Alors, laissant derrière lui son chagrin et sa colère, Charles endosse à nouveau son rôle de Professeur X et prend les choses en mains, puisant sa détermination dans les visages soulagés qui se tournent vers lui.

Peter pose une main sur son épaule et dit d'une voix ferme :

« La prochaine fois, je serai assez rapide pour les empêcher de mettre le feu à notre maison. »  
Charles hoche la tête et lui offre un sourire reconnaissant. Le mot « maison » résonne dans ses oreilles et vient se loger tout contre son cœur, à l'abri de la haine et de la peur.

* * *

Erik arrive le lendemain.

Il ne dit pas : « Je te l'avais bien dit. » Il ne déverse pas non plus sa haine contre les humains.  
Il dit : « On reconstruira l'Ecole autant de fois qu'il le faudra », et serre la main de Charles dans les siennes.

Le feu peut détruire un bâtiment en l'espace de quelques heures.

Il ne peut pas réduire en cendres des sentiments aussi forts.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thème : Monde.  
Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Leurs esprits au milieu de la foule.**

Le quai de la gare grouille de monde, constate avec amertume Erik Lehnsherr en descendant du train, son sac à dos négligemment jeté sur son épaule.

La masse de gens qui l'entoure lui fait penser au courant incontrôlable d'un torrent, à cela près que le son émis par la foule est nettement moins mélodieux (et qu'elle dégage une chaleur abominable, contrairement à l'eau fraîche et revigorante des montagnes). Seigneur, il regrette déjà d'être venu.

Les grandes villes ne sont décidément pas faites pour lui. Trop de monde, trop de bruit.  
Il prend une grande inspiration avant de se jeter dans le flot tumultueux qui l'entoure, bénissant sa haute stature qui l'empêche de se noyer au milieu de tous ces individus.

Il esquive la valise rose vif d'une gamine qui pousse des cris perçants, contourne in extremis un banc jusque-là caché par les nombreux voyageurs, double un couple de personnages âgées et enfin ( _enfin_ ), parvient à se glisser sur la première marche de l'escalator.

Tandis qu'il laisse l'appareil le guider tranquillement vers le hall principal, Erik sent un murmure effleurer son esprit, ainsi qu'un fort sentiment d'affection et de joie mêlées. Un mince sourire étire ses lèvres et il laisse son être s'ouvrir à la télépathie de Charles Xavier, qui l'attend quelque part au milieu de cette foule insensée et insipide.

 _« J'espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé, mon vieil ami. »,_ dit-il d'une voix douce.

 _« Ca peut aller »,_ répond Erik sur un ton qui veut dire le contraire, avant de continuer _: « Si on oublie les gamins braillard de la rangée d'à côté, les ados débiles et leurs jeux vidéos bruyants, le couple qui se roulait des pelles sous mon nez... »_

Un rire cristallin résonne dans son esprit et vient interrompre sa tirade assassine. Soudain, l'irritation d'Erik fond comme neige au soleil et ne reste plus en lui que la joie de revoir Charles après ces longs mois de séparation.

« _Où es-tu_ ? » demande-t-il, son regard perçant cherchant activement la silhouette aimée au milieu de tout ce monde.

Il a à peine le temps d'esquisser quelques pas hésitants dans le hall, qu'une paire de bras vient entourer sa taille et le presser contre un torse chaud et familier. Il se retourne et caresse le visage de Charles dans un geste empreint de douceur, se noyant dans son regard alors que le temps semble s'être figé.

Autour d'eux, le monde continue de tourner, les gens de courir dans tous les sens pour attraper leurs trains. Le sourire que lui adresse Charles est tout ce qui compte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Erik. Même perdus dans la foule, je saurai toujours retrouver la trace de ton esprit. »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thème : Pluie.  
Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Leurs corps sous la pluie.**

Erik déteste cette journée.

Son enfoiré de patron lui a encore donné une tonne de dossiers au dernier moment, « _A boucler avant demain matin Lehnsherr, et pas la peine de tirer cette tronche_ », la nounou a râlé en disant qu'elle demanderait une augmentation pour toutes ces heures supplémentaires passées à garder ses jumeaux hyperactifs, et pour couronner le tout, il pleut.

Ce n'est pas qu'Erik déteste la pluie. Au contraire, il aime écouter le son calme et régulier de sa chute sur les toits, observer le mince rideau argenté qu'elle dessine à la lueur des éclairages de la ville. Il aime l'ambiance que crée une averse, le chuintement des chaussures sur l'asphalte mouillé, les passants qui courent se mettre à l'abri, la fraîcheur qui colle à sa peau. Et surtout, il aime la tranquillité qui accompagne la pluie, les rues désertées par des citadins trop douillets et stupides pour apprécier la beauté de la chose.

Mais aujourd'hui, la pluie lui donne le cafard. Il a l'impression que l'eau salit tout ce qu'elle touche. Habituellement, elle vient drainer les saletés de la ville pour les noyer dans le fin fond des égouts, ou encore nettoyer le sol de ses impuretés.  
Ce soir, alors qu'il prend une pause sur les quais, la pluie qui ruisselle sur son visage ressemble à des larmes.

Erik ne pleure pas, pourtant. Il n'a plus pleuré depuis la mort de Magda, cinq ans plus tôt. Même écrasé par les épreuves de la vie, il garde la tête haute et reste fort pour le bien de ses enfants. Alors, s'il doit travailler toutes les nuits pour s'assurer que le loyer soit payé tous les mois et pour que les jumeaux aillent à l'école, alors soit.

Sur cette bonne résolution, il se laisse retomber contre le dossier du banc, la tête penchée en arrière et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes entre lesquelles glissent quelques gouttes de pluie.  
Mais soudain, une ombre passe au-dessus de lui et vient créer une barrière entre la colère du ciel et son visage.

« Vous allez attraper la mort, si vous restez sous cette pluie ! » s'exclame une voix à l'accent britannique chantant.

Erik se redresse subitement pour faire face à l'homme qui vient de le sortir de sa méditation, et le dévisage longuement, résistant à sa première impulsion qui est de lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires.

La trentaine, un visage avenant, des cheveux bruns mi-longs légèrement ondulés et des yeux d'un bleu incroyable qui mangent la moité de sa figure. Mince. Erik en oublierait presque tous ses problèmes.  
Mais la pluie qui ruisselle sur son visage le ramène brusquement à la réalité et il s'ébroue dans un haussement d'épaules. L'inconnu le regarde d'un air partagé entre l'amusent et l'inquiétude, avant d'indiquer un bâtiment d'un signe de tête.

« Je peux vous offrir un thé ? » propose-t-il aimablement, son sourire faisant naître une drôle de sensation dans le ventre d'Erik.  
« Je ne bois pas de thé », répond ce dernier un peu stupidement, avant de froncer les sourcils et de fixer ses pieds.

Un bras chaud vient s'enrouler autour du sien tandis que le parapluie reprend sa place au-dessus de sa tête pour le protéger de l'averse.

« Un café, alors ? Vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin. » continue l'inconnu d'un ton tranquille, tout en l'entraînant vers un bistrot de l'autre côté de la rue.

Une fois qu'ils sont installés devant leurs tasses fumantes, le brun s'écrie :

« Oh, mais je viens de me rendre compte que je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Je suis vraiment navré, excusez mon impolitesse. Charles Xavier, ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Erik saisit la main tendue au-dessus de la table et savoure sa chaleur, avant de répondre d'une voix un peu enrouée :

« Erik Lehnsherr. »

Un sourire bienveillant vient étirer les lèvres de Charles, qui dit d'une voix douce :

« Alors Erik, est-ce que vous voulez me parler de la triste raison qui a pu vous pousser à rester dehors par ce temps ? »

C'est absurde, songe Erik. Il ne devrait pas ressentir ce besoin impérieux de se confier à cet inconnu qui, pour ce qu'il en sait, pourrait aussi bien être un psychopathe. Mais une petite voix lui souffle qu'il peut lui faire confiance, que c'est quelqu'un de bien qui ne cherche qu'à l'aider.  
Alors, d'une voix vacillante, il commence à raconter. Magda, les enfants, son patron. La vie qui lui met constamment des bâtons dans les roues.

Il laisse s'écouler avec ces mots tout son chagrin et son abattement.

Là, dans ce bistrot désert, perdu dans les yeux bleus d'un inconnu, Erik oublie la fraîcheur de la pluie et goûte à la chaleur des rencontres fortuites.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ces trois petits textes, je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle Nuit de l'écriture ! :)


End file.
